


弥赛亚同人－护淮：双黄蛋-时生总是来晚一步

by KnightNO4time



Category: Messiah Project - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25724047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Shirasaki Mamoru/Yuuri Kaito





	弥赛亚同人－护淮：双黄蛋-时生总是来晚一步

弥赛亚同人－护淮：双黄蛋-时生总是来晚一步

#  [时生总是来晚一步](http://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/)

weibo：被苍叶声音击沉的时生  
凹三：KnightNO4time

  1. [](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_c121ea6)

[ 24](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_c121ea6)

### [弥赛亚同人－护淮：双黄蛋](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_c121ea6)

“淮斗，今晚想吃什么？”公安四科的精英——白崎护在下班后第一件事就是回去给自己的青梅竹马做晚饭。打开门看着闭门不出的黑发男孩，他在屏幕的荧光下还是努力挤出了已经成为习惯的笑容。“面？面包？还是饭？”

“面！”一如既往地回答。坐在电脑前的悠里淮斗果断的给出答案，“想吃护特制的拉面。”

“那我可是要放很多蔬菜的，”白崎不容分说的给出警告。足不出户的悠斗身体瘦弱得如同一碰就会倒。虽然白崎体态也很修长，但经过平日任务和训练，他身体均匀且素质很好。

即使他每次百般劝说悠里要注意营养均衡，可没什么用，好在晚饭掌厨的他可以擅自往里面加些有营养的食材。

虽然蔬菜对于悠里来讲并不美味，可是想到自己是依靠白崎才能生活下来，他便从来都不多顶嘴。于是他默认着，一会也会努力把青菜咽下去。

“对了，护。”转回头继续操作电脑的天才黑客突然停下敲动键盘的动作，他保持着打字的姿势回头，从刘海下露出的那只眼睛越过肩头看向还未来得及脱去公安制服的好友，“春斗说他晚回来，不用准备晚饭了。”

明明这种事情都习惯了，可当那个名字如此平常的出现在悠里口中时，却还是每每鞭打上白崎的心。此时此刻的笑容，是不管多久他都无法做到完美的。略微僵硬提起的嘴角，令他快速转身隐去表情走去厨房，“我知道了。”

悠里说，春斗就在在他身边。

悠里说，弟弟和他们在一起生活着。

悠里说，他们兄弟能有白崎的帮助很开心。

悠里说，他们三个以后还要一直在一起。

但是白崎看不到春斗。

他听不到春斗说话，也不知道悠里每天对着春斗谈些什么。

并不是白崎真的不知道，而是春斗根本不存在。

春斗死了，很早以前。这些只不过是悠里的假象，为了逃避现实而制造的世界。

这个世界里只有三个演员。悠里淮斗，悠里春斗，还有白崎护。在这个房间中。

如果越过了这个门，舞台就会塌陷。

悠里成为了黑客，通过网络知道周围的事情。他足不出户，却乐在其中。他觉得自己这样理所当然，认为自己技术了得，他喜欢留在这里和幻想的弟弟聊天，吃着白崎留给他的食品。

悠里是这个故事的主角，也是这个故事的编剧。他撰写故事，让自己和春斗演着。而白崎是演员，却也是导演。他明明白白看着这场戏，却没有喊停修改，而是顺从的演下去。他夺走了配角的位置，一直辅助着，配合着，因为他觉得这个位置能让自己心里最轻松。

“面来了，”做好饭的白崎此时已经换了一身便捷休闲的上衣。他双手捧着特意买的拉面碗和筷子送到了悠里所在的房间。“看我发现了什么！”

“发现了什么？”似乎白崎要公布的每件事情，都对悠里有着极大吸引。瘦弱的男孩睁大如同小狗似的眼睛，端端正正的从电脑前盘腿转过身。好好吃饭，这是白崎的要求。

“我这次的蛋切开，竟然是双黄蛋呢！”因为悠里喜欢面，他特意购买拉面特制的面和汤料，配料也是按照一般要求，甚至蛋都是自己煮。

用酱油泡制过的蛋被蒙上了浅浅的牛奶咖啡色，和内部白嫩的蛋白形成鲜明对比。溏心蛋软软的蛋黄在里面发出漂亮的色侧，不过这次确实紧紧挨着的两颗，如同一个小葫芦。

两个人显然为这个新发现感到欣喜不已，不过悠里的行为很快又让白崎的心揪住。只见悠里兴奋的拿起电脑前的另一个附带便携式镜头拉了过来，“我要拍下来等春斗回来给他看！”

春斗看不到的，春斗已经死了。白崎没能说出来，而是笑着点头。

每当悠里表示春斗在房间，并且临近晚饭时间，就会让白崎头疼。好在这种事不多发生，他每次都说自己还不饿，所以只需要做两人份就好。

他一边假装和春斗聊天，一边故意挑战新菜色做的难吃点。这样他看着悠里评价说新的菜色并不合适时，也可以让悠里感觉春斗并不喜欢所以不吃饭。白崎这时候只要笑着抱怨说春斗挑食还是小孩子，那么这种事就解决了。

收走吃剩下的碗碟以后，白崎总是在厨房里偷偷的吃掉春斗的那一份。自己故意弄错的配料比例让东西难吃的要命，可是他并不在乎。即使最后那点倒掉，却并未能阻止他下次不去这么做。

“我们从小以来还没见过双黄蛋呢！据说这个会带来好运，”虽然他们都不相信这种事，却谈及这种民间说法总能让心情好点。“都不舍得吃了。”

“不行，好好吃了它。这个有营养，”白崎坐在一边催促对方。

悠里先喝了一口汤，接着吃了面。毫无变化得满足表情，吃着拉面幸福的样子，如果能延续下去就好了。白崎又一次样想着，对方毫无知觉露出的笑容能减少他内心得负担，即便他体内的细胞警告自己不可以继续下去。

等悠里夹起来那半个鸡蛋以后，却没放入嘴里。“好想让春斗亲眼看到啊，要不要留到他回来呢？”

白崎的心因为瞬间的紧张而被冲击，他咽了口口水，马上作出理所当然似的劝阻。“这是配拉面吃的，到时候拉面凉了就不好吃了，多浪费。再说了，单独吃这个的话，可是很咸的。”

“说的也是，”悠里顺着他的话点点头，接着咬了一口。可是他很快又盯着双黄蛋看了几眼，接着用筷子沿着两个蛋黄的分界线把蛋夹成了两半。“要不然我吃一个蛋黄，把小的这个蛋黄留给春斗回来？”

“你不是说春斗回来晚不吃饭吗？他一般都在外面吃很饱才回来吧？”白崎配合着对方，努力编造着谎言让好友信服。“而且只是让他看一眼不是吗？我一会才饿了吃饭，那一半鸡蛋我会留着晚点吃。等他回来，我会给他看一眼的。”

“对哦，还有另一半。那么我就放心了，”悠里并没看出来白崎内心的变化，而是满意的咧嘴一笑。随后他津津有味的吃起来晚饭，却完全没注意到对面白崎眼底蒙上的色彩。

那一半的蛋黄并不属于春斗，留在那里只会慢慢坏掉。

可这并不代表白崎希望忘记春斗，毕竟他和悠里一样难以接受。

他只能以此支撑悠里，可却不知道自己应该从哪里扶住对方。

蛋破碎，蛋黄和蛋清混杂着，从内部流出。残留在里面的，以及流失去外面的，到底都分别是些什么呢？

…

“没有什么想吃的呢…”穿着樱的黑色制服，白崎和悠里站在Church内部的餐厅中看着菜单。扫了一遍没什么变化的选项以后，悠里叹了口气。

他们进入公安五科，在Church成为樱的候补生，作为彼此的弥赛亚开始了重新的生活。悠里接受了春斗死去的事实，从房间里走了出来。白崎找回了活下来的理由，重新有了目标和希望。他们彼此要守护对方，也要守护自己内心的正义。

听到自己的弥赛亚如此说，白崎虽然无奈，却宠溺的笑了。他侧头看向不知道选什么的悠里，“淮斗想吃什么呢？”

“面。”

这回答让他们彼此都感到怀缅，面面相觑以后多少有些惆怅。白崎也厌倦了这里的菜单，他很久没能亲自下厨给悠里做饭了。

“的确这里面的种类就两种呢，”白崎感慨。“对了，听说这附近有一个新开的拉面馆，要不要去？今天训练结束了，也没有任务，拉面吃起来很快，应该没大问题。”

“不过我很想吃护做的拉面，”在听到拉面馆后，悠里没有白崎想得那么兴奋。果然是怀念起以前的味道，虽然不是专业的味道，却是白崎的味道。

沉默插入两人之间，只能退开给后面点餐的候补生们让开路。他们并没想好要不要去吃那家店，却很有默契的离开了食堂。

然而白崎并未带着悠里去拉面馆，而是一路绕去了小林理容所。

“这里…？”

面对一旁不解询问的悠里，白崎只是轻松一笑。“海棠前辈他们和我说过。这里在改成理容所之前，本来他们是设定在为一家中餐馆的。据说里面的食物可口。虽然现在换了，不过总归还是有厨房。”

“你是说，我们要请他们做饭吗？”悠理在外面穿着私服时，总会喜欢带着帽子来营造安全感。他的声音依旧轻弱，给人一种走在大街上同道路格格不入的感觉。

“不是，”白崎先行走向大门，“我是要借用厨房和食材。”

“就是这样，所以可不可以接我厨房一用？”面对里面的林和八重樫，白崎将自己希望帮悠里做一顿面的请求告诉了他们。此时他双手合十，陪着笑摆脱这里的管理者。

“这里是理容所，”果不其然，八重樫抱腿坐在电视机前，头也不回的用毫无起伏的声音拒绝道。

白崎想了一下，却不肯放弃。“食材的钱我会付。吃完以后也帮我们理一理头发，刮刮胡子吧。好吗？拜托了。”

看着这样诚恳请求的对方，面对这些年轻后辈，林还是第一个软下心的。他好心的借出去厨房，并且说冰箱里的东西看着有什么就用，不过理发这件事该做的还是要做。

但是这里并没有专门做拉面的面，最后看看材料，白崎决定给悠里做一碗普通的煮面，自己则是炒饭。

想不到的是，他给悠里面里打上的鸡蛋，竟然是双黄蛋。荷包蛋变成白色不平整的球，隐隐透着两颗蛋黄的形状。

“双黄蛋啊，这算是好兆头吧。”看着端上来给悠里的面，林在一旁感慨。“也算是祝贺你们成为弥赛亚了。”

他们被允许在理容所后面的房间里吃饭，这对他们来说很少见。这已经算是破例，不会再有第二次了。

坐在吃着炒饭的白崎对面，悠里有些感慨良多的用勺子把荷包蛋端了起来。

“护，你还记得我们刚进入这里时说的话吗？”

“刚进入这里时？”

“我离开了房间，你活了下来。我们进入这里，第一次穿上了樱的制服。”

白崎很快理解了对方指的是什么，于是温柔的点点头。他不会忘记那段日子，此时的生活对比，成为了过去，却也是警钟。

“我不会忘记的。”

悠里慢慢的提起筷子，夹住鸡蛋两旁。小心用力，把两个蛋黄各分一半。

“我们是双黄蛋，如果你破了，我也就破了。我们是一体的。”悠里虽向来说话腼腆，却口吻带着坚持。

而白崎也不可否认这句话，“我们是彼此的弥赛亚。是仅此救赎对方的存在，命运共同的存在。”

悠里为此言出自白崎，并能和对方在一起而心满意足。他将其中一个包着蛋黄的那半送入了白崎的碗中，和炒饭形成了唐突的对比。

“这一半是属于护的。你和我各一半，在一起才是完整的。”这次护没有任何犹豫，他心情感到了舒畅。夹起鸡蛋和对方一齐送入口中。

他们是双黄蛋，在悠里身旁一起共存的这个位置，是属于他的。

[メサイア](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E3%83%A1%E3%82%B5%E3%82%A4%E3%82%A2)[弥赛亚](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%BC%A5%E8%B5%9B%E4%BA%9A)[白崎悠里](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E7%99%BD%E5%B4%8E%E6%82%A0%E9%87%8C)[悠里淮斗](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E6%82%A0%E9%87%8C%E6%B7%AE%E6%96%97)[白崎护](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E7%99%BD%E5%B4%8E%E6%8A%A4)[Messiah Project](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/Messiah%C2%A0Project)[护淮](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E6%8A%A4%E6%B7%AE)

评论(7)

热度(24)

    1. [](http://mie25941.lofter.com/) [mie](http://mie25941.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    2. [](http://7headedhoho.lofter.com/) [九魚居士](http://7headedhoho.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    3. [](http://ichigodaisuke.lofter.com/) [。。。](http://ichigodaisuke.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    4. [](http://ichigodaisuke.lofter.com/) [。。。](http://ichigodaisuke.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    5. [](http://wangye547.lofter.com/) [千山慕久](http://wangye547.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    6. [](http://350284062.lofter.com/) [木木堇](http://350284062.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    7. [](http://aeilta.lofter.com/) [辅贤](http://aeilta.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    8. [](http://aeilta.lofter.com/) [辅贤](http://aeilta.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    9. [](http://sanshengshuxiatanbugui.lofter.com/) [不想好好呆着](http://sanshengshuxiatanbugui.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    10. [](http://qumingkunnanhu147.lofter.com/) [水幕君](http://qumingkunnanhu147.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    11. [](http://baiyexian.lofter.com/) [溶液_阿晔](http://baiyexian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    12. [](http://cancerfeifei25.lofter.com/) [马赫456](http://cancerfeifei25.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    13. [](http://geruisi001.lofter.com/) [Toffee-超爱喝葡萄汁](http://geruisi001.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    14. [](http://baiyiqingchengyishifanhuayishishang.lofter.com/) [白衣倾城￡一世繁华一世殇](http://baiyiqingchengyishifanhuayishishang.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    15. [](http://baiyiqingchengyishifanhuayishishang.lofter.com/) [白衣倾城￡一世繁华一世殇](http://baiyiqingchengyishifanhuayishishang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    16. [](http://yyszaly.lofter.com/) [一头Capricorn](http://yyszaly.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    17. [](http://yonghu6198884715.lofter.com/) [柯克兰先森](http://yonghu6198884715.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    18. [](http://dianahlin.lofter.com/) [临川](http://dianahlin.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    19. [](http://jin-nuo.lofter.com/) [害怕溺水的魚](http://jin-nuo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    20. [](http://kirioukururu.lofter.com/) [Kiriou_kururu](http://kirioukururu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    21. [](http://yulingtw.lofter.com/) [LEA](http://yulingtw.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    22. [](http://kyye1314.lofter.com/) [拾夜](http://kyye1314.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    23. [](http://zqq1202.lofter.com/) [装死团团长](http://zqq1202.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    24. [](http://makino-himi.lofter.com/) [Quiny](http://makino-himi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 




[→](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_c0dc9d1)  
[←](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_c154a84)

  
© [时生总是来晚一步](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](http://www.lofter.com)  


  
  


  
[](https://www.lofter.com/message/rootsoftheking)  


  
[](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/view)  



End file.
